Rainbow Dash: A Dash In Time
by Rainboomdashlover
Summary: Rainbow Dash's life changes forever
1. Graduation and Suprise

**Hope you enjoy! R&R**

* * *

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-**

Rainbow Dash slammed a hoof on her alarm. _Be Quiet! _she thought. ''Lightning Streak time to get up! Today's graduation day and Spitfire wants us to be there at 10:00 _sharp.''_ Rainbow Dash said getting up on her hooves.  


''What now?''

''Today's graduation day. Get up.''

''TODAY?''

''YUP.''

''Oh SHHHOOOT! I totally blanked!''

Lighting Streak got on her hooves and ran to the shower. Rainbow Dash went to the shower too. They finished _exactly the SAME_ time. '' Do we have to put on our uniforms?'' Lightning Streak asked. '' Nope. Lighting, when Spitfire says something you need to listen 100% of the time, like me. Sometimes you listen 30% of the time.'' Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. '' Seriously... '' Rainbow Dash went to the door waiting for Lighting Streak. Lighting Streak galloped behind her. Rainbow Dash opened the door and flew out. Lighting Streak locked the dorm room and followed Rainbow Dash.  
They flew all the way to the graduation room. Spitfire saw them and smiled. '' They are my top flyers. First ponies here, as always.'' Spitfire teased. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. '' The early ponies gets the cake with lots of frosting on top! Haha! My friend Pinkie Pie always thow the funniest quotes.'' Rainbow Dash laughed. Lighting Streak and Spitfire giggled. '' I'd love to meet this Pinkie Pie one day.'' Spitfire walked off laughing.

Soon all the other ponies came and Spitfire stood in the middle with all the other Wonderbolts. Soarin' one of the Wonderbolts was looking at Rainbow Dash and Lighting Streak. _Two seniors. Wow we've never had seniors before. Can't believe they got this far. _Soarin' thought. He smirked and chuckled and looked away. 

'' We all loved having all of you as students here at Wonderbolts Academy. Some of you will move on with you lives and compete with others and others will stay and grow into strong pegasi." Spitfire started. '' But there's 2 ponies I'm greatly proud of... Rainbow Dash and Lighting Streak, please step out_'' ''WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CONGRATULATIONS DASHIE!''


	2. Drama at the Party

Pinkie Pie jumped all over the room. ''THIS CALLS FOR A PARTY!'' Pinkie Pie yelled filling the room with streamers and balloons with her pink party cannon. Rainbow Dash smiled, then laughed. '' Pinkie Pie... I'm a little bit busy right now. I promise when I get to Ponyville this evening, we'll have a party.'' Rainbow Dash giggled to the fact that Pinkie Pie was so hyper. ''DO YOU PINKIE PROMISE?!'' Pinkie said in Rainbow Dash's face, '' Cross my heart, I already can fly, stick a cupcake in my eye. '' Rainbow Dash said doing the hoof movements with the catchy catchphrase. Pinkie Pie nodded and rushed out of the room _like fast._ Rainbow Dash nodded at Spitfire and continued talking. Lighting Streak and Rainbow Dash flew out of the academy with a **LOT OF BITS **and a fancy certificate. They were invited to a garden party at the Canterlot Castle. Rainbow Dash wore a deep blue flowing dress with a cloud on the top of the dress, overlapped by Rainbow's wing. A rainbow flowed from the top of the cloud, to the bottom the the dress. She wore silver lacy shoes and silver eyeshadow with mascara. Her mane was curly with pearls and diamonds in it. Lighting Streak met Rainbow Dash at her house to go to the party. She wore a pale purple dress looked like she was wearing the night. Big white lighting bolts flowed down her hooves. Her whole mane was curly she wore a lighting-bolt-tiara. There stood two beautiful mares. Rainbow Dash and Lighting Streak walked to Rainbow Dash's Cloud Chariot. It had clouds on the top with rainbows flowing to the wheels and the the sides of the chariot. The wheels were gold. The seats were rainbow colored with golden cloud lining on them. The two pegasi walked into the gold stairs and the two pegasus stallions flew into the sky. A few minutes later the chariot pulled up into the Canterlot Castle Garden. All of the Wonderbolts were amazed by the chariot and the stallion Wonderbolts crowded the mares, admiring there manes and dresses. It was a wonderful night, full of laughing and talking and **DANCING?! **Yup. They danced. Rainbow Dash and Lighting Streak dance like nopony was looking. They winked at each other and laughed. '' Rainbow Dash and Lighting Streak? Would you like to participate in the race against the most fastest, most likely to be a Wonderbolt fliers and compete to become a Wonderbolt?'' Spitfire asked. Rainbow Dash gasped. '' I-I would **LOVE **to participate!'' Rainbow Dash said squealing while jumping in place. But, Lighting simply nodded. '' Great! It's at the Cloudsdale Official Stadium and it begins at 3:00 on Saturday the 14th of August.'' Spitfire hugged them both. Then she walked away. '' Do you think that competition's gonna go we-'' Lightning Streak asked, Rainbow cutting her off. '' Nope '' Rainbow Dash said

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Practice makes perfect

**Please R&R! I would like to thank my very first fanfiction follower Irisflower101. Iris, if you are reading than I just like to say thanks and I really appreciate it! :)))) Enjoy chapter 3!**

Rainbow Dash flew though the trees of the Everfree Forest. She flew though the trees and around the big creatures. Rainbow Dash was practicing for the competition in Cloudsdale in 1 week. Rainbow Dash was a little excited, but extremely nervous. Lightning was sitting on a tree, eating a gronola bar while watching Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash landed and Lighting Streak hip stop on her stopwatch and held up a card with a number 9 on it. '' Very impressive, now for your REAL performance.'' Rainbow Dash was going to do a Sonic Rainbow but instead of making a rainbow in the sky, she was going to fly up to the sun, while doing loop-de-loops and flips and let the rainbows reflecting off the light, making the sky FULL OF RAINBOWS! Rainbow Dash could do the sonic rainboom perfectly now and could do it in like _ten seconds flat_ literally! Rainbow Dash flew and did flips loops torward the sun and **BAM! **Beauty! The sky was filled in every color of the rainbow!

* * *

**at the Canterlot Castle... ''** SISTER! LOOK AT THE SKY!'' Luna said pointing her hoof at the sky. Celestia trotted to the balcony where her sister was and gasped in awe. '' Luna it's beautiful!'' Princess Celestia said putting a hoof over her mouth after she saw a ring of colors. '' That must be Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom!'' Luna said jumping in excitement. Celestia sighed and sat down with her sister, putting a wing around her as she lowered the sun. '' It certainly is...'' Celestia said smiling. **At Soarin's house...**

* * *

Soarin was sitting on his front porch as he saw a ring of colors. He gasped dropping his apple pie he was about to eat. He saw the pie on the floor but it wasn't harmed. Sighing he picked it up and watch as the sky changed colors as the sun went down. '' Wowwwwww... fasted amazang! ''(he said that's amazing if you didn't know. ) Soarin said ,pie in his mouth. '' That must of been Rainbow... '' he said sighing.

* * *

Lightning Streak gasped as a piece of gronola bar fell out of her mouth. ( i know right that's gross) Rainbow Dash landed and laughed as she saw Lighting Streak's face. '' Dash... that... was... **AWESOME!'' **said Princess Celestia and Luna, Soarin, Lightning Steak , and well all of Equestria!


	4. The Competition!

**This chapter is the day before the competition and the competition. Will Rainbow Dash or Lightning Streak win? Will Rainbow Dash fulfill her dream? If either of them win will they still be friends? Read and find out!**

* * *

Rainbow Dash was in her house. It was the day before the competition. She was nervous wreak. She was on the floor in a ball sweating, and panting. Princess Twilight and Fluttershy was there, comforting her. '' It's okay Rainbow Dash. You'll win for sure!'' Fluttershy said. Twilight nodded in agreement. '' You're right Fluttershy! Your new move is amazing! You'll win for sure!'' Rainbow Dash sat up. She smiled and hugged her friends. '' Of Course I'll win! I'm awesome! You're right guys I will be a wonderbolt!'' Rainbow Dash said bouncing out of the door and falling without hesitation. Then she spread her wings and flew at great speed. She smiled as the wind when though her rainbow mane.

* * *

**The competition... (DUN DUN DUN! :0)**

Rainbow Dash was waiting for her to be released to compete. Rainbow was flowing with confidence. Then the moment of her life came. ''AND NOW SENIOR AND GRADUATE OF WONDERBOLTS ACADEMY, RAINBOW DASH!'' The speaker said as she heard a flood of cheers and screaming fans from all over Equestria. Then she flew up, up , up. Then she _WHOOSHED _down to the ground and **BOOM!** a Sonic Rainboom had happened. Then Rainbow flew up again doing rainbow curls and flips then... the sky was full of colors. Red,orange, yellow, green , blue , and purple. All of Equestria gasped. Rainbow Dash landed and everypony cheered. Rainbow Dash chuckled and trotted off to see Spitfire and Soarin'. ''WOW! That was very... I'm speechless! It's so AWESOME!'' Spitfire said, jumping up and down. Soarin told Rainbow Dash how he saw it a few days before. Rainbow dash smiled. '' Thank you.'' She blushed. Then they walked away. It was time for the results. The winner was... the newest member was...**RAINBOW DASH! **Rainbow Dash screamed like a filly as the Wonderbolts scooped her up and took her to the stage and they gave her a big golden trophy. A few minutes later Rainbow Dash's friends met her and they went to Ponyville with the Wonderbolts to PARRRRRTTTTAAAAAYYYYYY!


End file.
